Online or web-based social network services provide their users with a mechanism for defining, and memorializing in a digital format, their relationships with other people. This digital representation of real-world relationships is frequently referred to as a social graph. As these social network services have matured, many of the services have expanded the concept of a social graph to enable users to establish or define relationships or associations with any number of entities and/or objects in much the same way that users define relationships with other people. For instance, with some social network services and/or with some web-based applications that leverage a social graph that is maintained by a third-party social network service, users can indicate a relationship or association with a variety of real-world entities and/or objects. For example, users may take action to expressly indicate a favorable opinion of, or an interest in, different types of content (e.g., web-based articles, blog postings, books, photographs, videos, audio recordings, music, and so forth). Typically, a user's expression of opinion or interest is captured when a user interacts with a particular graphical user interface element, such as a button, which is generally presented in connection with content relating to the particular entity or object and is frequently labelled in some meaningful way (e.g., “like”, “+1”, “follow”).
In addition to hosting a vast amount of social graph data, many social network services maintain a variety of personal information about their members. For instance, with many social network services, when a user registers to become a member, the member is prompted to provide a variety of personal or biographical information, which may be displayed in a member's personal web page. Such information is commonly referred to as personal profile information, or simply “profile information,” and when shown collectively, it is commonly referred to as a member's profile. For instance, with some of the many social network services in use today, the personal information that is commonly requested and displayed as part of a member's profile includes a person's age, birthdate, gender, interests, contact information, residential address, home town and/or state, the name of the person's spouse and/or family members, and so forth. With certain social network services, such as some business or professional network services, a member's personal information may include information commonly included in a professional resume or curriculum vitae, such as information about a person's education, the company at which a person is employed, an industry in which a person is employed, a job title or function, an employment history, skills possessed by a person, professional organizations of which a person is a member, online communities or groups of which the person is a member, and so on.
Because social network services maintain vast amounts of social graph and member profile data, companies offering various products and services have naturally gravitated to these social network services with a view to advertising their products and services. Accordingly, social network services offer a variety of ways for companies, schools and other organizations to generate a presence within the social network service. For example, many social network services provide companies with the ability to establish an official presence by generating one or more dedicated company web pages. Similar to how people provide information that makes up a member profile, authorized representatives of a company can provide information to generate a company profile.